


Smack My Bitch Up

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "could you maybe possibly write a thing where tony gets his face slapped a whole bunch and maybe there's some degree of puppyplay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack My Bitch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Blood kink, orgasm denial, puppy play, Steve being an asshole, etc.

Humiliation was a big part of their relationship at this point so he shouldn’t have been surprised when he found himself on the hardwood floor of their living room, on his hands and knees like usual, a crimson collar around his neck and a headband on his head, fake furry pointed dog ears attached to it. 

Today, Tony was Steve’s dog. He was less than human, an animal who wasn’t allowed to even speak because animals didn’t speak. He found that one out the hard way when he yelped in pain when his hair was yanked and yelled, “Hey asshole, that hurt!” 

He’d gotten a backhand across the face for his insolence, Steve’s knuckles hitting his lip just right and busting it wide open. Instead of apologizing or moving to coddle the billionaire, Steve had groaned and lapped up the trail of messy blood running down Tony’s chin. Tony would have came right there, but he was restricted from doing so. Orgasm denial had never been so hot. 

Still bleeding, with tears prickling his eyes, Tony lowered his gaze and and his mouth, his bloody lips and tongue running over Steve’s shiny red boot. Blood dribbled from Tony’s mouth, over the red leather, and Steve snatched Tony up with a firm hand in his hair and hissed in his face. “These boots were clean, Stark,” he growled and slapped Tony across the face on the opposite side from where he’d backhanded the older man. There was a dark purple and yellow splotch already forming at the side of Tony’s mouth and it made Steve shudder with pleasure. Then Tony’s face was shoved back down on Steve’s boot, rubbed back and forth roughly. “Gonna clean that up Stark. You make a mess like a bad dog, I’m going to rub your nose in it until you learn better.”

Tony whimpered pathetically, his nails trying and failing to find purchase in the wooden floor. When Steve let him go, Tony was tossed aside and he could himself on his elbow. He shot a fierce glare at Steve, and it would be a lie to say that it wasn’t lustful in any way. He was hard, so hard his dick laying thickly against his stomach and dripping. 

Steve’s gaze raked from that dripping mouth to that heaving chest, and then his breath caught when he saw the heavy erection Tony was sporting. “You…” the blond started, his breath a little shaky. He was hard himself, his dick tenting the tight blue pants of his Captain America suit that he always loved to wear when they played like this. “You are a naughty puppy. A naughty dog, and you need to be punished.”

Tony whimpered again as he was mounted, Steve’s ass purposely grinding down on the genius’ cock tantalizingly. If he hadn’t been trained so well, Tony would have shot his load right there, soaking those All American blue tights that Steve wore on the field. Tony had a wonderful view of Steve’s bare abs, his pectoral muscles that were so perfectly shaped, the bare biceps that were bigger than Tony’s head. The amount of sheer power thrumming through Steve’s body was almost visible and it scared Tony. Aroused him too, of course, but it was hard not to be frightened by a man who was slapping you around and could easily snap your head off with barely any effort.

Bare fingers with rough callouses looped around the red leather collar encircling Tony’s neck and the once-playboy’s eyes widened in fear as Steve’s free hand raised into the air threateningly. “Please… Do it….” Tony whispered, anticipation of the sharp numbing pain he was about to receive making his stomach roll. 

THWACK! A hand came down on Tony’s cheek, reddening it. Steve was smiling, his teeth bared just a little as the front of his pants became wet with precome. Such behavior was so thoroughly unacceptable, so morally wrong, and so Goddamned arousing, it was a treat for Steve to be able to let loose like this with Tony. Another smack to the billionaire’s face and Steve was panting, wanted to come so bad. “Such a- such a bad dog, Stark…”

The sounds that came out of Tony’s mouth were pitiful, borderline inhuman as he was smacked again and again, Steve’s bear paw of a hand numbing Tony’s face and splattering the smallest amount of blood whenever it came into contact with the busted lip.

Tony’s body was wracked with sobs and sharp breaths, and finally, finally Steve stopped and let Tony’s head drop to the floor unceremoniously. Fumbling with his zipper, Steve quickly pulled his cock out and jerked it once, twice, three times, four and on the fifth stroke he was cumming hard with a growl all over Tony’s face. Cum coated those swollen and bloodied lips, dripped from Tony’s cheek, and had even landed in the mussed black locks. “Cum for me, Pet,” Steve ordered hoarsely.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Tony shoved at Steve, pushing the larger man off (Steve just laughed) and grabbing hold of his cock with both hands to get him off. Tony’s whole world went white and his teeth ground against eachother as his jaw clenched and his hips arched off the floor. 

Steve watched fondly, an arm over his knee as he just relaxed and took in the show. When Tony was done milking himself, Steve laughed again, affectionately, earning a tired glare from Tony. “You make a great dog. Next time I’ll make you drink from a bowl and piss on a puppy paper. How’s that sound?”

“Fuck you,” Tony slurred, his mouth numb. His face was flushed and his whole body ached. Steve laughed again and Tony joined him, because you just couldn’t not find humor in their fucked up relationship.


End file.
